


The Dalton White Blazers

by dreamcatcher (darcangell23)



Category: Glee
Genre: AU, Dalton - Freeform, M/M, Mystery, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-09
Updated: 2013-11-09
Packaged: 2017-12-31 22:19:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1037026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darcangell23/pseuds/dreamcatcher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's something very strange about the boys in the white blazers a a Blaine is about to find out what, all because their leader, a gorgeous delicately pale boy with piercing blue eyes and chestnut hair, has taken a particular interest in him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dalton White Blazers

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! I actually finished this one-shot yesterday morning. It was kind of a reward for myself after reaching the NaNo goal with my original fiction the day before yesterday! So this story may come across as very strange and it's one of a few one-shots I had the itch and motivation to actually finish. I will finish the other ones, provided I can renew my interest in them. *headdesk* Anyway, this is AU in that Kurt never went to McKinley, seeing as you'll notice he was at Dalton before Blaine arrived. Comments make me smile. Enjoy!

The Dalton White Blazers  
  
The day Blaine Devon Anderson started at Dalton Academy in Westerville was nothing out of the ordinary. It was a cold crisp day in mid November, just a week after being released from the hospital. He had just started his sophomore year of high school when the attack happened. Sadie Hawkins having been planned as the Welcome Back Dance. Westerville High did things weirdly. It was at the end of the first week of school. Blaine had been hospitalized until early November. And now, he was being enrolled as a freshman because Dalton didn't want him so behind their sophomore class.  
  
Blaine was miserable to say the least. Closed off, shut out, not wanting to speak to anyone. He wasn't the insatiable dapper and bubbly polite young man he once was, or would eventually grow to be again. He was a shell of his former self.  
  
But as he stared up at the school from the car where his dad was helping him unload boxes on that November day, Blaine caught sight of a boy standing in a window on one of the dorm floors and staring down at him.  
  
Normally, just the fact that this boy was staring at him would send shivers down Blaine's spine. But this boy captured intrigue because he appeared to be wearing the standard issued Dalton school uniform except that instead of navy and red, he had white and red. His blazer was white with red trim and the red Dalton logo and his tie was white and red.  
  
Blaine looked down at his own navy blazer and matching navy and red tie, curious as to what was with the boy with the white blazer. Because Blaine had not been issued any such uniform. His were all navy and red with gray slacks.  
  
His eyes jumped back to the window, but the boy was gone, leaving a slightly swaying curtain where he stood.  
  
Blaine's father told him to hurry along as they didn't have all day to get him moved into his room. Blaine forgot about the boy in the white blazer.  
  
* * *  
  
That was until he saw him again, a week later. Only this time, he was accompanied but two other boys, also in white blazers. The three of them merely strolled into the dining hall during dinner, the other students immediately parting to make way for them to come through and they cut off the line. The lady behind the counter handed the three of them a thermos each and the center boy nodded his thanks before tipping his head slightly at his companions and turning to stroll out again.  
  
But not before this center boy locked eyes briefly with Blaine and the boy's breath caught in his throat. Mr. White Blazer had such piercing blue eyes and flawless pale skin. But just as quickly as he made eye contact, he drew it away, continuing on out of the dining hall.  
  
This same procedure had happened a few more times before Blaine decided to ask his roommate Trent Nixon - the only boy he would even talk to so far - about them.  
  
"Who?" Trent asked in surprise and Blaine nodded toward the boys who were on their way out and as usual, the boy with the piercing blue eyes made brief eye contact with Blaine.  
  
"Them," Blaine said quietly. Trent followed his gaze in time to see the three of them sweep from the dining hall.  
  
"The Dalton White Blazers?" Trent questioned and Blaine raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Is that what they're called?" he asked.  
  
Trent nodded his head. "They're some sort of exclusive club or something. But don't bother trying to get in or whatever. I hear they don't even say hello to someone outside their number unless Kurt takes a shine to them," he said.  
  
"Kurt?" Blaine asked.  
  
A dreamy look crossed Trent's face. "Kurt Hummel. He's like their leader or something."  
  
"Is he the one with the piercing blue eyes?" Blaine asked without thinking. Trent's eyes went wide and Blaine realized he must have said something wrong.  
  
"He's looked at you?" he asked in astonishment. Blaine blushed and stared down at his dinner, pushing green beans around on his plate and suddenly not hungry anymore.  
  
"Um…well, he kind of makes brief eye contact every time they come in here," he admitted and Trent's eyes went wide as saucers again as he looked back over his shoulder at the door.  
  
"That's a rarity. Kurt never spares anyone more than a first glance," he explained. Blaine felt suddenly subconscious. If Kurt's constant glances at him were not normal, than what was so special about him? He said nothing more and tried to forget about it.  
  
* * *  
  
It was only a few days later that the situation seemed to escalate in a strange way. Blaine could not exactly explain the terms of why he was standing in his dorm room accompanied by the headmaster and packing up his things.  
  
Trent opened the door to the alarming sight of the headmaster waiting in the middle of the room with a patient and pleasant smile on his face while Blaine carefully folded his bedding.  
  
"Blaine?" Trent questioned. "Headmaster Hampton?" he followed up, looking between Blaine and the headmaster.  
  
"Hello Trent," Headmaster Hampton replied, not unkindly. Nobody disliked Headmaster Hampton. He treated all the boys like he was their friend rather than an authority figure. Blaine merely shot Trent a weak smile, confusion written all over his face.  
  
"What's going on?" Trent asked, standing in front of the door and watching his roommate continue to pack up his things.  
  
"I've had a request," Headmaster Hampton said, sounding apologetic. "Blaine will be moving to a new room in the Vladimir Wing," he explained. Trent's eyes went wide as Headmaster Hampton told Blaine to finish up and he would wait for him just outside the room before smiling at Trent and heading out the door.  
  
"The Vladimir Wing?!" Trent spit out in alarm as soon as the teacher was out the door. Blaine looked over at him as he packed some books into a box. "They're moving you to the Vladimir Wing?! That's impossible!"  
  
Blaine gave him a confused look. "Trent I know you're a bit upset about me moving," he started but the other boy cut him off.  
  
"It's not about that Blaine," he said, though yes, he was a little bit hurt but after learning where Blaine was going, he knew he really didn't have a say.  
  
"Than what is it?" Blaine asked, unable to keep the hurt that Trent maybe would be glad to see him go out of his voice.  
  
Trent bit his lip. "Blaine, the only students who live in the Vladimir Wing are White Blazers," he replied quietly. Blaine's eyes went wide. He was beginning to see why Trent thought this was impossible and he suddenly thought he knew who might have put in the request.  
  
Blaine had not forgotten what Trent had told him about the White Blazers. That they wouldn't even give you so much as a hello unless you caught the attention of their leader and he was starting to feel that yes, he had certainly caught the attention of their leader.  
  
All he could do was give Trent a frightened look.  
  
* * *  
  
It was still another few days before Blaine ever once saw who his new roommate was. He always seemed to be gone when Blaine came back for the night and wasn't there in the morning when he got up either. His side of the room was immaculately spotless. His bed was always made like those in the military. And the curtains on his side of the room were usually drawn shut. It was curious.  
  
But one night, Blaine returned from dinner, not at all paying any mind to his roommate's side of the room because he was used to glancing that way and not seeing anyone.  
  
"Hello Blaine Anderson," said the most beautiful voice Blaine had ever heard. It was delicately high-pitched and sweetly angelic and it spoke in the gentlest tone Blaine had ever heard. Still, he had not been expecting it and jumped slightly, turning his head in the direction of the sound.  
  
It was him.  
  
Piercing blue eyes stared back at him from the boy with the flawless pale complexion. A delicate closed mouth smile graced his face. His chestnut locks were swept up into a perfect coif atop his head. He sat delicately on his bed, in his white blazer, hands in his pockets. The familiar thermos that Blaine noted he seemed to always get in the dining hall sat on the bedside table. He hadn't even noticed he'd been down there.  
  
Blaine was so captivated by the boy's delicate beauty and sudden presence in his life that he forgot to wonder how he knew his name.  
  
"Oh, um, hello," he replied, for lack of better conversation. The delicate smile on the other boy's face grew at the corners ever so slightly.  
  
"I'm quite sorry. I didn't mean to startle you," he replied sweetly, that smile still on his face.  
  
Blaine quickly shook his head and waved his hands. "Oh, no, no, no, it's all right. I just…wasn't expecting you to be here. You usually aren't." The boy chuckled and Blaine likened it to classical music, soft and light and kind of enticing and romantic. He blushed.  
  
"Yes, I do apologize. You see, my friends and I have our lessons at night. So I'm usually off before you get back and wrapping up lessons when you wake in the morning," he explained.  
  
Blaine would be lying if he said he didn't find this odd. "Night lessons? Why do you not take lessons with everyone else during the day?" To his credit, the boy did not seem offended.  
  
"We could if we like. In fact some of us do. We just prefer to have our lessons at night is all," he said, and winked. Blaine wondered why Dalton had such a special privilege. "Just think of us as the night class."  
  
Blaine was quiet for a moment. This reminded him suspiciously of an anime one of his former female friends had gone on about. Something about a school that had a day class and a night class and they had different colored uniforms except the night class were vampires or something. This was too weird.  
  
"Who are you exactly?" Blaine found himself asking a moment later.  
  
But again, instead of being offended, the boy chuckled. "Terribly sorry, how rude of me. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Kurt Hummel."  
  
"Kurt Hummel," Blaine replied breathlessly and Kurt inclined his head to the side, giving him a closed mouth smile that made his blue eyes twinkle.  
  
"Yes. Pleasure to meet you, Blaine Anderson."  
  
* * *  
  
The next day at lunch, Blaine grabbed Trent by the hand and pulled him away from the masses.  
  
"It's him, it's Kurt!" he got out in a harsh whisper.  
  
"Huh?" Trent questioned. "Blaine, what are you talking about?" he asked.  
  
Blaine looked around, hoping that no one would overhear them. "My roommate Trent. It's Kurt Hummel." Trent's eyes went wide.  
  
"Holy Blaine! This is serious!" he got out.  
  
"You don't know that," Blaine replied, trying to sound nonchalant. Trent scoffed in disbelief.  
  
"Blaine, Kurt Hummel requested you to be his roommate. You know as well as I do that this is serious." Blaine didn't say anything because well, what if Trent was right?  
  
* * *  
  
Things seemed to progress as normal. Occasionally, Blaine would be lucky to see Kurt, usually on weekends. And he was never impolite or unfriendly. Not to mention, always smiling when he spoke with Blaine.  
  
Things took a stranger turn however one evening when Blaine was up late, studying for an exam and there came a knock on the door. Completely confused and a bit alarmed, Blaine answered the door to find two unfamiliar white blazer boys standing at the door. One was a blonde and the other was a brunette. Like Kurt, they both stood there with there hands in their pockets. And they both wore charming polite smiles.  
  
"Are you Blaine Anderson?" the blonde asked. Blaine nodded, not at all sure what this was about. "I'm Jeff Sterling and this is Nick Duval. Kurt sent us to get you," he explained.  
  
Blaine shook his head. "I don't understand," he said but he was intrigued nonetheless. So he slipped out the door and shut it easily behind him. To his surprise, both boys offered him their arm. Not wanting to be rude, he took them and they started escorting him down the hall.  
  
"You will. Once we bring you to Kurt," Nick replied. He and Jeff exchanged a knowing look, which Blaine couldn't read but for some reason, he didn't feel threatened by it at all. He just felt this odd sense of calming.  
  
Nick and Jeff escorted him down to the first floor of the Vladimir Wing. They proceeded down the hall to a set of double doors with a large V on the front. It was here that they stopped. Jeff released Blaine's arm and turned to look at them.  
  
"Wait here. I'll go in and announce your arrival." Nick nodded his head slightly as Jeff opened the door to slip inside. Blaine tried to get a peek in but he had barely opened the door wide enough to fit through and all he got was a glance at a shiny hardwood floor.  
  
They waited for all of five minutes before there was a knock at the door. "That's our cue," Nick said with a smile. Blaine suddenly felt his stomach twist in knots. What in the name of blazes was going on?  
  
He was about to find out. Nick knocked back and the door was pulled open by Jeff on the other side. The blonde boy stood back to admit Nick and Blaine room to enter.  
  
As soon as they stepped inside, Blaine immediately wished he was wearing something other than his pajamas. The room looked like a grand hall or ballroom of some sort. There was seating lining both sides of the room and Blaine was quick to realize that the seats were filled with more boys in white blazers. Apparently there were a lot of them. But what drew Blaine the most, was the sight directly in front of him.  
  
At the other end of the hall, seated in what looked a lot like a throne, with his legs delicately crossed, was Kurt. The two boys who often accompanied him to the dining hall stood at attention on either side of him. And he had that same delicate smile on his face.  
  
Jeff took up Blaine's arm once more and he and Nick lead the boy down the way toward Kurt at the other end. Blaine did not miss how some of the boys would lean over and whisper to their neighbor or how others were staring at him with intense interest. But he tried to ignore them.  
  
The three of them came to a halt just a few feet from Kurt who nodded to Jeff and Nick in turn, they released Blaine's arms and took seats with the others on the sidelines. Kurt rose from his chair and approached Blaine with that delicate smile still on his face.  
  
"Welcome to Vladimir Hall, Blaine," Kurt said sweetly, gesturing to the room. "Also known as our sacred meeting hall. Do you have any idea why I have asked for your presence here tonight?" Blaine shook his head, at a loss for words. As usual, Kurt was not offended. He raised a hand and slid it gently under Blaine's chin, sending shivers up the boy's spine because Kurt had never touched him before. "You intrigue me Blaine Anderson," he said softly and Blaine felt his breath catch in his throat. "So much so that I would like to extend an invitation to you to join the White Blazers."  
  
Blaine's eyes went wide as saucers and he gazed around the room where everyone was watching him with rapt attention. He pointed at himself as if to say, 'me?' and Kurt chuckled.  
  
"Yes you silly," he said, stroking his hand down Blaine's cheek.  
  
Blaine swallowed. "Do you really think I'm worthy of all this?" he asked as though he doubted anyone would find him worthy of anything.  
  
Kurt's expression was mellow and soft as the hand on his cheek fell to take a hold of Blaine's hand instead and Blaine felt his breath catch again. Was this beautiful boy really holding his hand?  
  
"I know you have been hurt Blaine." Blaine blushed because Kurt seemed to know a lot about him. "Much more than a beautiful boy like you ever should be." Blaine felt his heart stop. Did he just call him beautiful? "I know that Dalton has a zero tolerance no bullying policy but join the White Blazers and I guarantee you no one will ever harm you again, not even outside Dalton."  
  
The curly haired boy was silent for a moment. Could he believe something like that? Could he believe it even though he was skeptical? He was surprised to find that yes, he could. And why? Because Kurt was the one telling him and Blaine had this distinct feeling that he could always believe Kurt.  
  
"Don't ever think you're not worth anything Blaine," Kurt went on softly. "Because to me, you are worth one in a million."  
  
Well if the deal hadn't been sealed yet, it certainly was now.  
  
"Okay. Yes, yes I'll join you," Blaine found himself saying in a blur of breathless words. It was so totally worth the beautiful smile that bloomed on Kurt's face.  
  
"Than, let the initiation begin," Kurt replied softly and then he did something Blaine had never expected. He leant forward and brushed his lips to Blaine's forehead. Tingles shot right down the curly haired boy's spine and he suddenly found himself feeling very sleepy. "Nick, Jeff, please escort Blaine back to our room," Kurt said then, smiling at Blaine.  
  
The last thing Blaine remembered that night was lazily smiling back. Anything that came afterward was purely fuzzy.  
  
* * *  
  
The first change Trent took notice of was Blaine's change of appetite or more so, lack thereof. It wasn't that he was suddenly disgusted by the food. It was that he simply felt like he didn't need to eat it.  
  
It was at dinner on the third day that Blaine had barely done much more than push his food around on his plate, that Trent brought up his concern.  
  
"Okay Blaine, what is going on?" the chubby boy asked his friend, causing Blaine to startle and look up from his plate, where he had spent the last few minutes just pushing around the mashed potatoes and this is what had Trent concerned because he'd already learned that Blaine loved mashed potatoes.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Blaine asked. It was then that Kurt strolled into the dining hall, flanked by the same two boys he always is, the ones who had stood at attention behind him at the meeting of the White Blazers. He caught Blaine's eye, winked at him, and smiled. Blaine could not help but smile back.  
  
Trent felt like he was at the end of his rope and dropped his fork on his plate so loudly, he completely startled Blaine. "Why are you not eating Blaine? Are you sick? And don't tell me you're not hungry because you would never pass up mashed potatoes!" he spit out.  
  
Blaine looked over at him in alarm before looking down at his dinner which he hadn't even touched. He sighed. "I'm not sick and I'm not necessarily not hungry," he said, furrowing his brow. He watched as Kurt and his friends collected their usual thermoses and started to head out. Kurt winked at Blaine again. Trent followed his gaze and sighed. "I just don't feel like I need food," Blaine finished.  
  
But Trent seemed to be past that. "Listen Blaine, I think you need to stop hanging out with Kurt," he said and Blaine would by lying if he said he didn't detect a little jealousy in his friend's voice.  
  
"Why?" he ground out, suddenly defensive.  
  
Trent was momentarily taken aback by Blaine's sudden aggression but shook it off and went on. "Because he's bad news. All the White Blazers are! They think they're superior and no one knows anything about them!"  
  
"I do!" Blaine protested. And before Trent could reply, he stood from the table. "And you have some nerve telling me who I can and cannot hang out with Trent," he stated angrily. "It's not my fault he chose to be my friend and not yours." With that, he strode out of the dining hall, leaving his untouched dinner sitting on the table.  
  
* * *   
  
The second change Trent took notice of was Blaine's sudden seeming lack of sleep. He was constantly dozing off in class and yawning a lot. At first, Trent thought it was due to Blaine staying up late to get homework done, but when he caught sight of Blaine wandering the gardens at two in the morning on a Saturday, with Kurt of all people, he had a hunch it was something else.  
  
"Blaine, are you sleeping okay?" he asked him one day just after Blaine caught himself nodding off.  
  
"Huh?" he asked, blinking and yawning. "No, not really. I just…I suddenly feel so wide awake at night. I don't get it," he finished, shrugging his shoulders.  
  
Trent just looked at him for a moment, biting his lip because he didn't want to upset Blaine again.  
  
"What is it Trent?" Blaine asked, knowing his friend had something on his mind that he probably wasn't going to like. It turned out that he was right.  
  
"I think hanging out with Kurt is having a bad effect on you," Trent said slowly and carefully. Blaine's eyes darkened and Trent wanted to hide.  
  
"This has nothing to do with Kurt! You leave him and your jealousy over us out of this!" he spat before once more standing and leaving Trent behind.  
  
* * *  
  
It was the third change Trent noticed that prompted him to decide that if Blaine wasn't going to get away from Kurt, he was going to get Kurt away from Blaine.  
  
He had begun to notice that along with hardly eating, Blaine would stare in longing at the thermos clutched in Kurt's hands whenever Kurt and those other two boys came into the dining hall. No one but the White Blazers knew what was in those thermoses. But Trent decided he'd had enough and the next time Kurt and his minions or whatever came in, he jumped up from the table and followed them out.  
  
"Where are you going?" Blaine hissed after him.  
  
"To save you from yourself," Trent called over his shoulder, rushing after Kurt and the two boys. "Hey!" he shouted. Kurt and his two comrades came to a stop.  
  
"Can I help you?" Kurt asked politely.  
  
Trent's eyes darkened. "Oh yes, you can. Stay away from Blaine!" Kurt glanced at his two friends momentarily before the three of them started laughing and Trent just stared at them.  
  
"Oh honey, I'm not going to deny Blaine time if he wants to spend it with me," Kurt replied, voice still airily polite.  
  
Trent glared him down and walked right up to him. "You're doing something to him. He won't eat, he's not sleeping well at night, and now, he looks at your stupid thermos with longing!" he shouted. "I don't know what you did but you need to stop now!"  
  
Kurt's eyes darkened and he stared the boy down. "Or what?" he asked coldly. Trent swallowed but held his ground.  
  
"Or you'll be sorry!" he said rather weakly.  
  
Again, Kurt exchanged glances with his friends and the three of them laughed once more. Except this time, it was cut off rather sharply as Kurt made a slicing motion with his hand and folded his arms across his chest.  
  
"Okay, you listen kid and you listen good," he said. "I did nothing to Blaine aside from kiss him on the forehead." Trent stared at him in shock. "The rest is the power of the White Blazer initiation and I guarantee you, none of it would be happening if Blaine hadn't accepted the invitation to join." He studied his nails, looking rather bored with the situation.  
  
"Are you telling me Blaine willingly agreed to all this?" Trent asked in disbelief.  
  
"Did I stutter? I offered Blaine an invitation to join the White Blazers. It was up to him whether he wanted to take it. The acceptance was his own decision." He continued studying his nails.  
  
"I don't believe you!" Trent spit out.  
  
One of Kurt's friends glared him down. "You dare accuse our prince of lying?" he growled.  
  
Kurt held up a hand. "I can handle this Wesley," he stated shortly, turning back to Trent. "You will do well to keep your nose out of other people's business if you know what's good for you!" he said darkly. A sinister smile crossed his face, one that was open mouthed just enough for Trent to catch a glimpse of two rather sharp looking canines. The boy did not stay another moment, he turned and fled.  
  
However, when he tried to tell Blaine of his findings, if backfired on him. Not because Blaine didn't believe him, but because he felt entirely different about it than Trent did.  
  
"What do you mean Kurt's a vampire Trent?" Blaine asked quietly after the boy had rambled about Kurt being a vampire and that being a decent reason for him to stop being friends with him.  
  
"I mean he's a vampire! He had fangs and I bet you anything blood is what's in that thermos!" he shouted out.  
  
Blaine just gave him a look. "Huh," he said nonchalantly. "No wonder he's so incredibly hot." He started to walk off, leaving Trent staring at him in disbelief.  
  
"Blaine! You have to stop this!" Trent called out, running to catch up with him. "He's trying to turn you into a vampire too! Don't you see it?!"  
  
Blaine stopped in his tracks and turned a sudden dark eye on him. Trent had never seen anything like this from Blaine. "Good. I'll be able to teach some people a lesson," he said and strode away, leaving Trent looking defeated.  
  
* * *  
  
When Kurt came barging into the room some minutes later, Blaine looked rather confused. He could see the anger on the boy's face but the moment he saw Blaine, the expression melted away and he smiled softly at the boy.  
  
"Hello Blaine, sweetie," he said, causing Blaine's breath to hitch at the term of endearment. Did this extremely gorgeous boy just call him sweetie?  
  
"H-hi," Blaine stammered, blushing hard and Kurt's easy smile slid onto his face. He shut the door and walked over to Blaine, kneeling carefully in front of him.  
  
When Kurt raised a hand to gently lift Blaine's chin, the curly haired boy gasped lightly. The touch of the beautiful pale boy sent tingles all over Blaine's body. Kurt gently turned Blaine's face one way and then the other before he did something completely unexpected.  
  
He leaned in and very softly brushed his lips to Blaine's in a gentle kiss. It lasted only a moment but it made Blaine's heart stutter in his chest. Kurt stroked his cheek before standing slowly.  
  
"You are ready to finish your initiation," he said slowly. "Dress impeccably and be at the doors to Vladimir Hall at ten tonight," he added. "Knock to announce your arrival."  
  
He smiled at him before putting his hands in his pockets and strolling from the room. And all Blaine could think about at the moment was that Kurt had kissed him. Kurt had pressed his lips to Blaine's even if it was light and chaste. It had still happened.  
  
* * *  
  
Later that night, Blaine could not fight off the nerves that had begun to build within him as he made his way down to Vladimir Hall. He was dressed in his best suit, his hair neatly gelled to his head. This time, with the prewarning, he was able to be better prepared and not dressed in his pajamas.  
  
The spot where Kurt had kissed his forehead the last time was incredibly tingly this evening and Blaine had no idea why.  
  
His eyes fell on the giant V on the doors as he appeared on the first floor of the Vladimir Wing. His heart was hammering in his chest but if going through with this meant that he would get to be with Kurt, than he was going to do it.  
  
It was kind of a surprise to him that he had merely let Trent's accusation that Kurt and the White Blazers were vampires simply roll right off his back. He knew in his heart of hearts that it was probably true. But he wasn't afraid or scared off by it. In fact, he was embracing the idea and he wanted to be involved with them. He felt lucky to be chosen.  
  
Just as he reached the doors to Vladimir Hall and raised his hand to knock, someone grabbed his arm and started pulling him away. It took him a moment to realize who it was.  
  
"Let me go Trent," he said flatly. Trent shook his head but kept moving. "Let me go," he repeated, voice going stone cold. Trent ignored the plea. "Let me go damnit!" Blaine had never cursed before or at least Trent had never heard him curse. He paused briefly, but shook it off and kept moving, heading to the doors of the Vladimir Wing.  
  
"No! You are my friend Blaine and I will not let those freaks turn you into a vampire!" he said defiantly, thinking that Blaine had no idea that was what they were going to do.  
  
"I want to be a vampire Trent," Blaine said, all hint of emotion gone from his voice. Trent froze in his step and turned to look at him. His friend had clearly lost his mind.  
  
"How much has he brainwashed you?" Trent asked in a worried voice.  
  
"Enough!" came a new voice before Blaine could answer. Trent turned around to find Kurt and his two friends blocking the exit of the wing. He drew himself to his full height and stared them down.  
  
"You can't have him you freak!" Trent spit out. Like their last encounter, Kurt looked at his two friends and started laughing wholeheartedly before cutting it off abruptly.  
  
"And I suppose a great chubby mortal like yourself is going to stop me?" he said coldly. Trent blanched. "I told you, there is nothing to save because Blaine has willingly made this decision. So you need to stop being jealous that I chose him and not you." Trent's eyes went wide and he blushed darkly. Blaine stared at him in surprise.  
  
"Is that true Trent?" he asked. Trent looked down at the ground and Blaine shook his head. His so-called friend, the first he'd had at Dalton was jealous of the fact that Kurt wanted him instead of him. Blaine didn't think he could be friends with Trent anymore. He attempted to pull his arm from Trent's grip and was surprised to find little to no resistance.  
  
"David, kindly escort Blaine to the meeting," Kurt said, looking at the dark skinned boy behind him. David gave a Kurt nod and walked forward, offering his arm to Blaine. Blaine took it without hesitation and the two of them walked back toward Vladimir Hall. Kurt looked at the other boy. "Wesley, please take out the trash," he said coolly.  
  
"With pleasure Your Highness," the Asian boy replied. He cracked his knuckles and roughly grabbed Trent by the arms.  
  
"And while you're at it," Kurt stated as Wes started to drag Trent from the wing. "Make sure he knows what we do to humans who enter Vladimir Wing without an invitation." He stuck his nose in the air and swept off down the hall, calling over his shoulder, "In case you don't return by the end of the meeting, you have my excusal."  
  
Wes continued to drag Trent away.  
  
* * *  
  
As soon as David had lead Blaine into the hall, Blaine noted that everyone once more had their eyes on him. Nick and Jeff flashed him grins from their spots near the head of the room.  
  
The hall looked slightly different as this time, there was a chair placed front and center, facing Kurt's throne. Beside the chair stood a small table with a golden chalice set in the middle of it. Beside the chalice was a dagger and Blaine's eyes bulged at the sight of it. Beside him, David chuckled.  
  
"Never to worry your grace," he said gently. "The dagger is not for you. It's for His Highness." Blaine stared at him for a moment. His Highness? Kurt was royalty? And why had he addressed him so formally? He was highly confused and David could see it. He chuckled again. "All in good time your grace. All in good time."  
  
David lead Blaine to the chair and Blaine sat down before watching the dark skinned boy move to take his position behind Kurt's throne.  
  
He had just slid into place when the doors opened again and Kurt strode gracefully into the hall. The sight of him took Blaine's breath away as he walked down the aisle.  
  
Kurt stopped beside Blaine and ran a comforting hand affectionately over the boy's head before taking the last steps toward his throne, stopping, and turning to face them all. He seated himself with a soft smile on his face and delicately crossed his legs.  
  
"Good evening my children," he spoke and Blaine watched with rapt attention. "I apologize for the disturbing interruption. A human was trying to meddle in our evening plans," he told them all. Several whispers went up around the room. Kurt waited for them to die down. "Wesley may be absent for the duration of the meeting, on my own orders," he went on. "Shall we get started?"  
  
"Yes Your Highness," the room spoke in unison and Kurt smiled around at them all.  
  
Holding his head high, he continued his address. "This evening marks a turning point for our family," he began, his eyes moving to land on Blaine. "Tonight, we welcome a human to join our numbers. Tonight, this human will become one of us." There was some muttering among them. "I know there are a few of you who disapprove of a turned brother, but this is my decision and as your prince, you will respect that. Is that clear?" he asked.  
  
"Yes Your Highness," they all chanted in unison again. Blaine found himself captivated by the whole thing.  
  
Kurt stood from his seat and gracefully approached Blaine. He held out a hand and Blaine took it carefully, feeling those tingles run through him again at Kurt's touch.  
  
"Blaine Devon Anderson, you have been chosen by his royal highness Prince Kurt Elizabeth Hummel of the elusive Hummel family, direct descendants of Count Vladimir himself to join rank. Do you accept this invitation?" Kurt said sweetly and Blaine found it cute that he referred to himself as though he were speaking of another.  
  
"I do," he said, knowing exactly what he wanted. Blaine should have been worried and scared but he wasn't. He wasn't because he had strong feelings for Kurt, feelings he prayed were returned but could a vampire love a human? Maybe this was why Kurt wanted him to become one.  
  
"By accepting this invitation, you are hereby agreeing to give up your mortality as a human to become an immortal by joining the ranks of the undead. Do you understand these terms?" Kurt went on.  
  
"I do," Blaine repeated.  
  
"In order to make the change complete, you must do exactly as I tell you to, no matter how vile it may seem. Do you agree to this?" Kurt said next.  
  
"I do," Blaine repeated again, without hesitation. He wasn't scared at all for some reason even though he knew he probably should be. But he didn't feel like he had to be.  
  
Kurt picked up the dagger and carefully made a show of pressing the tip to the delicately pale skin on the inside of his arm. He dragged it slowly down his arm, a bright red thin line appearing in its wake. Kurt threw his head back and moaned deep in his throat as though the action were nothing but pure lust for him. Blaine felt himself stir awake in his pants and bit down on his lip not to moan at the sight.  
  
Kurt set down the dagger and moved his arm to hover over the chalice, squeezing his hand into a fist. The blood ran into the golden cup and filled it delicately. The pale boy turned his arm back over and ran his other hand along the line. Blaine watched as it healed itself closed.  
  
"Now Blaine Anderson," Kurt said, turning to him. "I must take from you, that which is sacred." He knelt in front of him. "Do you grant me permission to drain the blood from your veins until your very life is hanging by a thread?" he asked, voice as gentle as possible.  
  
Blaine felt his heart speed up at the idea. Not because it frightened him, but because it was Kurt who would be doing it. Kurt was carrying out the ritual himself. Kurt wanted to be his creator. Blaine was positively stunned with giddiness.  
  
"I do," he managed to get out again. Kurt smiled at him and stroked a hand down his cheek. Blaine shuddered.  
  
The pale boy leaned in so close that Blaine could feel his breath on his lips. "You are beautiful Blaine," Kurt whispered, causing a low gasp to elicit from Blaine's mouth just before he sealed their lips together.  
  
Blaine could not explain the warmth of emotions that ran up through his body as Kurt kissed him. His eyes could not help but flutter shut and Blaine could feel his own pulse beating with the rapidness of his heart. It was literally pounding in his chest because Kurt was kissing him. Kurt was kissing him.  
  
An overwhelming sense of calm, like a floating euphoria, filled Blaine's body and he was only vaguely aware of the moan that left his lips the moment Kurt parted from them.  
  
The pale boy stayed close, mouthing, kissing, nipping, and licking across Blaine's jaw to progress slowly down his neck. His saliva, Blaine vaguely realized, was numbing the skin where in a moment, he would sink his fangs into. He was doing all he could to numb the surface of the bite.  
  
And then, when it came, the sharp pierce of Kurt's fangs sinking into his neck, Blaine moaned again because instead of pain, he felt the most intense pleasure he could ever imagine feeling.  
  
Kurt drank. He was a complete gentleman about it too. He did not greedily suck away at Blaine's neck, nor did he slurp the blood or lap thickly with his tongue. He drank, delicately. One hand came up to wrap around Blaine's waist. Kurt's blue eyes were hidden beneath pale lids with long lashes. Blaine could feel them fluttering against his skin.  
  
A moan left Blaine's throat and to his surprise - in what little coherency he was feeling - it was followed by one of Kurt's own. Blaine had never felt anything more lustful and erotic. It was true what they said, a vampire bite was such a pleasurable experience, even more so when done in the throws of passion.  
  
He progressed to feeling lightheaded and dizzy as Kurt continued to drink from him, feeling his life begin to slip away. It wasn't until Blaine was on the brink of losing consciousness that Kurt finally let up and pulled away from his neck.  
  
The pale boy ran a delicate hand soothingly over the bite where two thin streams of red ran neatly from the two small puncture wounds.  
  
Blaine blinked, his vision blurred and his body feeling like it just wanted to sleep for days. Kurt's hand on him was enough to keep him conscious, if only just barely.  
  
His vision swam as he watched the pale boy pick up the chalice. He moved to bring it to Blaine's lips and for the first time, Blaine became aware that Kurt was speaking.  
  
"Blaine sweetie, stay with me," he said gently and Blaine felt the urge to force his eyelids open wider. "Okay, now, I am going to ask you to drink all that is in this chalice. Can you do that for me?" Blaine was incoherent. He couldn't speak so he nodded instead. "Good boy," Kurt cooed.  
  
With one hand, Kurt supported the back of Blaine's head, helping him to lift it in his weakness. With the other, he brought the chalice to his lips and Blaine shakily closed them around the edge of the golden cup.  
  
The blood flowed smoothly into his mouth, metallic at first taste but as he continued to drink, it became rich and sweet and delectable and Blaine could hardly believe that he was drinking Kurt's blood. He felt like his whole body was on fire, a welcome heat spreading from his head to his toes and God, he was wet with arousal because he was drinking Kurt's blood and it was just so hot!  
  
The hand supporting the back of Blaine's head slowly moved from its position as Blaine's strength grew with every swallow. It traveled down delicately, running over the smooth olive skin of Blaine's cheek, lightly brushing down the unmarked side of his neck, daintily smoothing over the suit jacket that covered his chest.  
  
Blaine felt his insides flare up even more as Kurt's hand continued its journey south until his palm came to rest right over the obvious erection in Blaine's pants and he pressed the heel of his hand firmly down into the bulge. A long low moan came out of Blaine's mouth. Kurt grinned in satisfaction but Blaine couldn't see it because his eyes were shut.  
  
The vampire tipped the chalice ever so slightly, allowing Blaine to swallow the very last of its contents before he set the golden cup back down on the table and ran the back of his hand down Blaine's cheek, keeping his other hand resting in his lap. Blaine wasn't complaining.  
  
"Good boy Blaine," Kurt cooed. "Very good boy." He was obviously very pleased with him. Blaine was able to offer a small smile before sleep overcame him and he drifted into a peaceful slumber right in the chair.  
  
Kurt stood slowly and turned to face David. "David, I trust you to wrap up the meeting," he said slowly. The dark skinned boy gave the faintest of nods. "I will be taking Blaine back to our room," he went on, speaking to the room as a whole. "By this time tomorrow night, you will have a new brother and I will have my One."  
  
Applause rang out in the hall. Nick and Jeff even wolf-whistled as Kurt turned and scooped Blaine up into his arms easily. Blaine was in such a state of deep sleep, he did not even register being lifted.  
  
"I bid you all good night my children," he said.  
  
"Good night Your Highness," they all replied. Kurt strode from the room, Blaine resting comfortably in his arms.  
  
* * *  
  
Kurt was engrossed in a romance novel when the first moans met his ears. Blaine was letting out the noises, his head turning slowly to the side. Kurt set the book down and slid off his bed to kneel by Blaine's.  
  
Slowly, long eyelashes fluttered open to reveal those gorgeous honey-hazel eyes that had captivated Kurt from the moment he first saw them.  
  
"Welcome back sweetie," Kurt said gently. Blaine managed a small smile, which Kurt returned, gently stroking his head. "Did you have a nice nap?" he asked.  
  
Blaine gave him a confused look. "Nap?" he replied because he was quite sure he had passed out after drinking Kurt's blood. Kurt frowned slightly in concern. "I thought I passed out," Blaine said.  
  
Kurt chuckled lightly, seeming to feel relieved. "Oh honey, of course you did, but I didn't think it would be fair to point that out," he said, continuing to stroke Blaine's head. "The turning ritual is a big ordeal and you wouldn't believe how many turned vampires want to forget it."  
  
Blaine stared at him for a long moment. "I don't ever want to forget it Kurt. I want to remember every last minute of it." Kurt's breath hitched.  
  
"Why?" he asked, trying to keep his resolve and honestly, Blaine had never seen the boy act this…well, vulnerable for lack of a better word.  
  
"Because it was performed by you," Blaine whispered and it was all worth it to see the beautiful stunned look on Kurt's delicate face.  
  
"Blaine," he said breathlessly and Blaine leaned forward, capturing Kurt's lips with his own. The moan that left Kurt's mouth went south, pooling all the blood in his manhood. And God, vampires really were lustful and seductive.  
  
Kurt broke the kiss if only to climb on Blaine's bed and straddle him, before pressing their lips together again and this was like nothing Blaine had ever felt before.  
  
Kurt's hands pushed their way under Blaine's shirt and it was only then that Blaine became aware that Kurt had changed him into pajamas. It didn't matter though. The hem quickly disappeared over Blaine's head as the shirt was pulled from his body and tossed carelessly to the floor.  
  
It was only as Kurt was running his hands delicately over Blaine's chest that Blaine realized they were no longer on the bed, but hovering high in the air. He stared in fascination for a moment before Kurt's beautiful smile pulled his attention back to him.  
  
More clothes between the two of them were delicately shed and when Blaine trailed his fingers lightly to Kurt's hole, he was surprised to find him already stretched and ready. Kurt smiled down at him.  
  
"I prepared myself for you," he said seductively and Blaine felt like he could come just from those words alone. The image of Kurt working to stretch himself open just for Blaine was the hottest thing the boy had ever pictured. He curled his toes and bit down on his lip to try and hold himself together.  
  
Kurt ran his hands softly over Blaine's chest, still straddling him and still smiling down at him. His nails lightly raked the skin there.  
  
"New vampire or not, you're still not up to full strength Blaine," he said sweetly. "So I took matters into my own hands. Tonight, I will do all the work. You just have to enjoy it," he said with a wink. Blaine groaned low in his threat because he knew exactly what that meant.  
  
Kurt lifted himself up and moved back a little to where he had positioned himself so that Blaine's head was pressed against his entrance. And then in one swift movement, he sat down on him, a low moan coming from his mouth as his eyes closed and he threw his head back.  
  
Blaine had never seen a more beautiful sight than that of the gorgeous pale boy impaling himself over and over again on Blaine's cock, tearing himself apart. Blaine learned very quickly that Kurt was a screamer and that turned the curly haired boy on so bad. Kurt bucking his hips and riding Blaine like there was no tomorrow. Kurt screaming with the pleasure and biting down on his lip so hard, it drew blood. Kurt looking positively wrecked with passion as he rode Blaine harder and harder, pace increasing with every thrust, thigh muscles contracting with the motion of up and down and forward.  
  
Kurt lifted himself up and changed the angle slightly before dropping back down and slamming his prostate onto Blaine's cock, causing both boys to cry out at the pleasure and intensity that rippled through both of them. Blaine's hands flew up to Kurt's hips, gripping them so tightly he was sure they would bruise. Kurt's breathing was heavy and rapid and Blaine was just so turned on because he was doing this to Kurt. He was turning him into this perfectly beautiful wreck.  
  
And then a phone rang. Blaine's eyes flicked wide as Kurt waved a hand and somewhere across the room, apparently answered the phone.  
  
"What do you want Rachel?" he asked breathlessly, moaning as he continued to slam himself onto Blaine. "I'm a little busy right now," he continued.  
  
"Kurt, I thought we discussed you answering the phone when you're having sex." Blaine was surprised by the direct bluntness of the girl on the other end of the line. He watched a slow satisfied grin cross Kurt's face, looking perfectly in place as sweat dripped down his body.  
  
"Yes and we decided you love hearing what you can't have," Kurt snarked back and Blaine had to bite down on the urge to giggle. "Blaine…" Kurt let out breathlessly as Blaine felt himself slam into Kurt's prostate over and over again. The warm tight heat around him was invigorating and Blaine realized he would not last much longer.  
  
"Blaine? Who's Blaine?" came the voice of the girl called Rachel. Blaine was surprised that she didn't know who he was. "Oh my God Kurt," she said with a gasp. "Are you fucking a human?" The surprise in her voice was one of wonder rather than disbelief.  
  
Kurt chuckled lightly and leaned down to draw a kiss from Blaine's lips. "He's not a human anymore," he said simply, before his loudest cry yet came and Blaine watched with fascination as Kurt sped up his ministrations while his body came hard, the beautiful white substance spurting out all over Blaine's chest. He couldn't help but remove one hand to swipe a finger through it. He licked it off.  
  
"Mmmmm," Blaine moaned around the finger in his mouth because hot damn not only did Kurt's blood taste good, but so did his come. The action was enough to send him over the edge and Blaine found himself spilling into Kurt, the boy's name a breathless word on his lips as he came.  
  
Kurt threw his head back, feeling Blaine fill him until the other boy's softening cock could slip easily out. Kurt dropped onto Blaine and rolled over as the two of them floated back down to the bed, curling up beside him and pressing a light kiss to his neck.  
  
"Kurt, you still have not told me who Blaine is," came Rachel's voice and Blaine felt this odd sense of satisfaction that she had just overheard them both coming. But it seemed like something normal, judging from the conversation.  
  
"He's my One, Rachel," Kurt said softly, raising up on his elbow so he could gaze down at Blaine, his eyes blown with lust but even then Blaine saw the one thing that caused his breath to catch in his throat. He saw the love that was there, the love he had never actually realized before and it made him giddy.  
  
Rachel gasped. "My God Kurt, are you sure?" she asked in awe.  
  
"Absolutely," Kurt replied, staring down at Blaine with his eyes all a twinkle.  
  
"When do I get to meet him?" she asked enthusiastically.  
  
Kurt seemed to pause for a moment and Blaine noticed something in his expression he had never seen before. Possession it looked like.  
  
"Not until the mating ceremony at the soonest," Kurt replied coldly. Blaine did not have any idea why he had turned so cold against his friend or was she considered his sister or something? Judging by things, she was obviously a vampire.  
  
"What? Kurt that's not fair!" she spit out. Kurt's eyes blazed angrily.  
  
"It is when you attempt to steal every single boy I've ever laid eyes on in a serious manner and usually succeed," he snipped and Blaine became aware of why he was so possessive. "Not this time Rachel. You can't have Blaine. I'm not giving you that chance."  
  
There was silence on the other end of the line for a long moment. "You did it. You turned him. You carried out the ritual yourself," Rachel finally said in awe.  
  
"Yes I did," Kurt quipped. "Which means my One or not, he belongs to me. But since that has never stopped you, I'm keeping you away until the binding between us will make it impossible for you to even try anything."  
  
Rachel was silent again, as though she was silently seething that he would even assume such a thing of her.  
  
"I see. Well than, good-bye Kurt," she said in a clipped tone. Kurt merely waved his hand and the phone hung itself up. He didn't bother to say good-bye.  
  
"Mating ceremony?" Blaine whispered, deciding not to question the Rachel situation. Kurt smiled down at him and kissed him softly.  
  
"I want you to be my one and only for all eternity Blaine. Do you accept?" he asked, biting his lip.  
  
A smile spread across Blaine's face. "Oh yes Kurt! A thousand times yes!" he cried out. Kurt kissed him again, pulling him close and running a hand down his chest. This was it, everything either of them had ever wanted.  
  
"I love you Blaine Anderson," Kurt whispered.  
  
"I love you too Kurt Hummel."

**Author's Note:**

> There you have it! I mean I suppose if you want I can try and turn this into more. But really these ending notes are to say, kudos to you if you can tell me the title of the anime referenced by description earlier. Because yes, that was a real anime. ;) And the description I used was kind of vague and general because Blaine doesn't know much about it.


End file.
